Amariana Montmorency
Do You Want To Read: Amariana's Past Data? Yes ✔️ No - -------------- - Collecting Data - -------------- - 10% 20% 40% 60% 90% 100% ------------------- FILE OPENED #XMGRps --------------- Date: 9/20/2018 1:16 AM // Recorded @ S.S.A, Washington D.C -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Amariana is considered one of the most dangerous female in the world, according the the S.S.A files. Below, you'll find information our research team has picked up over the years of studying Amariana's trails, her tactics, and her creation itself into The Haise Huntress. ~'' Amariana was born in the late 1800's; mid 1890's in London England. She had a normal childhood with her brother, Keon Montmorency, who is just a year younger than her, until they both sailed over to the states with their parents in the early 1900's. Even though Amariana was young, she was very smart and very observant to things around her. She was just ten when she heard of massacres happening all over the states by a killer. Their were theories that the killer was a witch. Other theories that it was a demon man, but Amariana's suggested that It was someone who was a mutated human. Amariana knew a lot about mutation ever since she encountered someone who had a weird skin disorder back in London. She swore up and down to her parents that she saw the man disappear into thin air like smoke but they didn't fall for it. Ever since then, she's been dealing with mutations. ''~ When Amariana was eighteen, she first witnessed her Mother and Father's death. It was during a burglary into their home. While Amariana's Father fought the man, their mother tried to hide Amariana and Keon. When the first gunshots were sounded, The mother yelled, giving away their location. The burglar went to find the mother and killed her right in front of Amariana and Keon. Angered bubbled inside of her and she launched herself at the man and strangled him with her hands as Keon grabbed his legs and dropped him to the ground. From there, they both began to beat the man until her was no longer conscious. It is unknown what happened to the man afterwards. ~'' After the death of their parents, Amariana and Keon made headlines in the city as they were considered 'brave heroes' for defending themselves, but they both knew they had to mourn the loss of their parents. After the funeral, Amariana and Keon were forced out onto the streets. With her being the oldest, she knew she had to take care of them both, and with that, Amariana took her and Keon to the gym everyday and learned how to fight in multiple different styles. From there, Amariana learned how to use different weapons, such as guns, explosives, and melee weapons. She was also taught how to use her surroundings for weapons also. It took them two years to learn everything they know today. With that, Amariana and her brother were fighters and protected each other. Their protection drew attention to an outside source of the town. A man in Dark clothing. The man approached the siblings and told them that he would like to take them into his care; and could give them what they desired most: Justice. They agreed, and told the man their names, into which he replied, Nathaniel Essex, AKA Sinister. Once reaching Sinister's mansion, the two were concerned but didn't question the strange man. From there, they both were taken to his underground lab, where they saw many different artifacts and weapons throughout time, but mainly, they saw a large, cylinder tube with a red stone-like substance growing around it. It looked like chunks of crystals but after taking a closer look, it was a ruby-like stone. The Cylinder itself was cold, metal, and frozen on the inside. After Keon asked what it was, Sinister replied: "Power". Amariana and Keon was taken to another room with a huge machine in the middle. Sinister called it the Superhuman Pod; replicating it from the same machine that the government made when deciding to make a superhuman soldier. The siblings was confused but didn't mind it nonetheless. Amariana asked what he was planning, and Sinister told them that he was going to give them superhuman abilities, and a little something else. Asking what it was, Sinister told them that he had added something to the machine that'll give them one mutated power. Amariana and Keon wasn't sure about it, but agreed nonetheless. ''~ After spending a few days preparing, Amariana and Keon was in test clothes and prepared to get in. Amariana went first, and Sinister inserted a lava-like substance into the machine and injected it throughout the rest of the machine itself. He started it up and thus began the evolution of Amariana's change. Amariana described the process as slow at first, but a rush once the transformation began. Her body was filled and heightened with energy that it felt like she was powerful enough to do anything; but the enjoyment of what was happening died off when her body exploded on fire. She screamed but realized she wasn't be harmed at all; she was feeling even more powerful. When the Machine opened, Amariana stepped out and felt like a new person with a new power that was at her fingertips. Keon went in after her and had a much different experience, but nonetheless, the same. Afterwards, Sinister told them both they they would need to prepare to train, but first, wanted to show them their newfound signature weapons. He showed Keon his weapon first, crafted from some dark substance, which Amariana disliked immensely. Then, he showed her weapon, which she instantly fell in love with. The hilt and handle was made out of pure medal; a strong and powerful metal called Adamantium. Sinister went on to tell her that the Metal also had magical properties which allowed him to keep the metal and the blade together. The Blade itself was made straight from the Ruby substance she found growing outwards from the frozen tube from before. It had a red and orange glow to it, with a fire-type energy evaporating from its sharp blade. The Sword itself was huge, standing about 6' tall and nearly 5 feet wide. Even though the size was huge, it was easy to carry and weld. At least to Amariana. ~'' After receiving the weapons, Keon and Amariana spent the next few years undergoing training and learning different fighting styles, learning about mutation, how to sue different type of weapons, and learning and testing about their newfound abilities. ''~ In the 50's, Amariana and Keon were sent to England and Russia to handle things for sinister. Unfortunately, that would be the last time the three met. Since the 50's, Keon and Amariana have remained Anti-heroes. They saved and killed innocents for fun, sport, or vengeance. In the 80s, Amariana met a man and fell in love with him, but was killed by Keon just two years after their wedding after he found out he was cheating on her. Out of Rage, Amariana killed her Ex-husband entire family and friends, and their friends too; going on a killing spree. In the 2000's Amariana made her way back to America with Keon. From there, they laid low and bought a house and remained there in the state of New York. For years they lived normal vigilante lives. In 2015, Amariana and Keon were both ambushed by another vigilate named Chronicle and nearly killed him, but Chronicle got away. ~'' In 2016, the two were confronted and asked to join The Haise Maffia, into which, they almost declined but accepted nonetheless. From there, Amariana remained a loyal soldier to the Maffia and moved to D.C. A year later, she met Owen. Powerful, sexy he was, but insane and crazy he was too. He got on Amariana nerves all the time; nearly killing him with her sword, but developed a special kind of feelings. Though Keon didn't like him at all, afraid someone would break his sister heart again, Owen showed kindness, protection and made love to her. Even though they never developed a relationship, they remained 'good' friends. When to go on a mission, Owen and Amariana is the best option to lead or do by themselves. Personality Amariana from the start was always a fighter both Physically and Mentally. The Machine she was put in only enhanced not only those qualities, but gave her abilities too. She is described as a force of power; a raging fire that can destroy anything in its path. She is vindictive and quite loyal to those she respects. Whatever she believes in, she fights for. When upset, Amariana is described to be hell on earth; wanting to inflict whatever pain or anger she was on onto those around her. She is also described as someone who will never stop until they get what they want, no matter what the situation. Appearance Amariana appears to be a beautiful woman with brown hair and light brown tips. She has Green-hazel like eyes and a creme skin color. Even though she has a enhanced body, she is slim, and tall. Powers & Abilities * '''Life-Force Manipulation - '''Amariana can manipulate life-force, the fundamental force that allows life to appear/exist, grow and flourish throughout the universe. The benefits Amariana with herself resurrection abilities, but also slows her ageing, saying it could take 400 to 500 years to kill her. ** '''Self-Resurrection - '''Amariana is able to revive herself upon death after some time. The way this happens is that she explodes on fire and her body is restored to its original, healthy, power state; like shedding. *** '''Omni-Condition - '''Right after Amariana body is restored, her enhanced body is on full power mode and is nearly impossible to stop, kill, or destroy, though, this power lasts about 10 mins after she resurrects. * '''Enhanced Condition - '''Amariana's physical and mental abilities are above the peak human levels of other beings. This entails that she is faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to beings at peak human level. ** '''Enhanced Accuracy ** Enhanced Agility ** Enhanced Combat ** Enhanced Durability ** Enhanced Endurance ** Enhanced Energy ** Enhanced Flexibility ** Enhanced Instincts ** Enhanced Intelligence ** Enhanced Memory ** Enhanced Regeneration ** Enhanced Reflexes ** Enhanced Senses ** Enhanced Speed ** Enhanced Stamina ** Enhanced Strength The Huntress Sword * Link - '''Amariana is linked to her sword; able to find it, locate it, and bring it back to her easily. * '''Power Manifestation - '''Amariana's Sword acts as a physical manifestation of Osiris's Reality, which it can manipulate in varying degrees. ** Amariana's sword can release waves of Psionic energy ** Amariana's sword is immune to touch; Amariana able to touch it only. * '''Reality Shifting - '''Once stabbed by the sword, the person will shift from their reality to Osiris's Reality instantly. * '''Psionic/Mystical Energy Manipulation - '''Amariana's Sword can Manipulate and absorb Psionic and Mystical Energy. * '''Reality Distortion - '''Amariana's Sword can manipulate reality through the Ruby blade that acts as an anchor to Osiris's Reality. * '''Magic immunity - '''The metal is immune to magic and since the blade is welded to the metal hilt and handle; the whole sword is immune. ''Abilities * Master Martial Artist - '''Amariana is one of the best fighters in the world, extremely skilled in the field of martial arts, having mastered arts such as karate, judo, aikido, savate, boxing, lucha-libre style wrestling and multiple styles of kung fu as well. * '''Master Acrobat - '''Amariana is highly skilled in incorporating gymnastics and acrobatics into her fighting style as she battles opponents. * '''Master Weaponist - '''Amariana is highly skilled with Melee and ranged weapons, Such as Guns, Knives, swords, daggers, and bombs. * '''Swordsmanship - '''Amariana is an expert at swordsmanship. ''Weaknesses''''' * '''Overpowerment - '''Amariana can be overpowered and overwhelmed by others. * '''Human Weaknesses - '''Amariana has normal human weaknesses. Trivia * Anyone has PTK Amariana, as long as they don't abuse that power. * ''"they saw a large, cylinder tube with a red stone-like substance growing around it. It looked like chunks of crystals but after taking a closer look, it was a ruby-like stone. The Cylinder itself was cold, metal, and frozen on the inside." ''This is an intentional nod towards Osiris being frozen after he betrayed sinister and nearly escaped. ** The Ruby-Crystals itself acts as a conduit to a separate reality, created from Osiris subconsciously. * _